


Caretaker!Turkey x AB!Reader-A Day at Ataruk

by SkyeShinx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ABDL, Gen, Infantilism, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeShinx/pseuds/SkyeShinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well finished just in time before Turkey's Birthday on Wednesday |3</p><p>I hope I did him justice as a Caretaker but anyways enjoy</p><p>Terms:<br/>Günaydın-Good Morning</p><p>Baba- Father (Daddy)</p><p>Bebek- Baby</p><p>Teşekkür ederim- Thank You</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caretaker!Turkey x AB!Reader-A Day at Ataruk

It was morning and you woke up to look at the window of your Nursery to see the early morning light shining through Ankara, but then you hear the open then you wonder who it is and it's Turkey coming in to see you as he peeks over the lavish crib and looks at you while rubbing your cheek with his hand  
  
"Günaydın (your name) did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yes Baba I slept well thank you"  
  
Turkey chuckles softly as he picks you up easily and does a quick diaper check before putting you on the changing table to get you cleaned up and dressed for the day. At breakfast time you were being fed some simit with jam, menemen, and sausage. Then he gently cleans your face with a napkin which made you wiggle and squirm a bit which made him laugh  
  
"Such a wiggler. You really are a bebek after all & to think you were such an adult before you came into my House. Anyways I figure you wanna go somewhere fun so how about we go the Atatürk Forest Farm and Zoo today. So what do you say?"  
  
You heard the word "zoo" so you nodded yes which is something you wanted to do since you arrived at Turkey's home the day before and thankfully you were grateful that he accepted the fact you told him you were into infantilism and he even accepted the offer of looking after you  
  
"Yes Baba I wanna go and can we have a picnic lunch as well"  
  
"Why of course. Nothing's too good for my little one" replied Turkey as he lightly ruffles your hair as he picks you up, takes you to the living room and lets you play while he prepares everything for your fun-filled day  
  
Soon the Turkish Nation came back with the picnic lunch in a backpack, a fully stocked diaper bag and to your surprise a stroller that can fit you so with that he picks you up, puts you in the stroller while strapping you in and soon you were on your way to the Zoo  
  
While in Atatürk Turkey lets you see the various animals and even lets you out of the stroller so you can get a better look and then you approach where enclosure the big cats were at and spotted a tiger that curious markings around its eyes  
  
"Baba that tiger looks like its wearing a mask like you do"  
  
"You're right it does and I bet it took it from Baba while I wasn't looking" said Turkey as he made you laugh with the joke  as he puts you back into the stroller and pushes you around to check out more enclosures of various animals including beautiful and colorful birds which offered you a chance to feed some, silly monkeys swinging above the trees and even some slithering snakes & reptiles in their exhibits.  
  
Soon Turkey takes you to a picnic area that way you can enjoy a good lunch and take a bit of a break before going back which included a diaper change. Afterwards it was time to visit the Aquarium where there all sorts of fish in different colors and patterns which of course you enjoyed   
  
"I'm glad you had fun Little one and now it's time to go home so my little Prince/Princess can take his/her nap"  
  
"Ok Baba and I want to thank you for such a great day" said (your name) as you soon begin to yawn and then Turkey pushes the stroller and before leaving the Zoo he goes into the Souvenir Shop to get you some gifts this included a Turkish Angora plushie even though he has a dislike for cats he made exceptions to Turkish Breeds only thus he got you the for you to cuddle with while you were napping but before going to sleep you say to him  
  
"Teşekkür ederim Baba"   
  
"You're Welcome Bebek now it's time for you to nap or you'll get cranky" said Turkey as he gives you the toy and slip a pacifier in your mouth and soon you fell asleep in the stroller  
  
*End*   
  



End file.
